


Гуще воды

by Ampaseh



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood Virus, Gen, Mindfuck, Pseudo-Incest, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Натаниэль слышит свою кровь.





	Гуще воды

Натаниэль слышит свою кровь. Не чужую, о нет, она — его. Всё тело впервые по-настоящему принадлежит ему: не только слушается, но и говорит с ним. В нём столько силы! Столько смысла! Глупцы считают, он заражён — а он наконец-то жив.

«Винове-е-ен», — поёт кровь.  
— Виновен! — рычит он.

Аркхэм содрогается от его криков.

 

И только перед самым рассветом он обнимает прутья клетки и, зажмурившись, шепчет:  
— Нам нельзя. Ты же мой брат.  
— Но ты ведь хочешь? — откликается Джервис, будто не спал. Его голос течёт по коридору сладкой отравой. — О, как ты хочешь.  
Кровь стонет в ответ: «Виновна… Виновна…»

Эта кровь общая, и слышат её оба.


End file.
